Little Red Riding Hood! Oo
by Trinity Kirara
Summary: This is little red riding hood...my odd inu version kinda...well...just read it...its mainly just here for co,mic relife....-sighs and walks off
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nope.don't own them...I got Jakken though.anyone want him? 50 cents! Jakken: T.T That's all I'm worth?! Trinity: Yep.o.o;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**The Casting!**~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha: Is there a reason were here? . .; Kagome: I.think so? Kaeda: Will ye tell us what's going on? Trinity: -snickers- Depends.are Fluffy and the Mystery Guest here yet? Inu Yasha: -face faults- FLUFFY'S COMING? O.O;; Trinity: Hehehe.? You didn't here that. On with the role casting! Kaede: -to herself- What is it we be getting into.-sighs softly and shakes her head- Fluffy: -strolls in ever emotionless, and raises an eyebrow at the blushing narrator, and his half brother on the ground 'Do I even want to know?' he shakes his head deciding to leave into alone - Trinity: -throws a bunch of little slips of paper with peoples names on it in a hat- Let the casting for "Little Red Riding Hood" Commence!' -Everyone in the room besides Trinity (who is grinning madly) face faults- Trinity: -reaches into the hat- And the Part of Little Red Riding Hood shall be.KAGOME! -boots Kag into a dressing room- Trinity: Her mother shall be played by.-laughs hysterically, but forces out- Inu.HAAHAHAHAHA yash HAHAHA a..^.^; -prepares to boot him into a dressing room- Inu Yasha: I HAVE TO BE THAT..THINGS MOTHER?????? -from inside her dressing room.."Oswari!" Inu crashes to the ground inside his dressing room- Trinity: -failing miserably in suppressing laughter- yes.^.^ umm..the wolf is Fluffy- Fluffy: -glaring- MUST you call me that?! Trinity: Yes! ^ ^. The grandmother is Kaede and the Woodsmen is the Mystery Guest! @.@ -boots everyone into dressing rooms- I'll meet you all on stage! -skips off gleefully-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Little Red Riding Hood~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Hands out scripts, 'Here we go!')  
  
There was once a young girl named Kagome whom everyone called 'Little Red Riding Hood' due to the red Kimono she always wore, together she lived peacefully with her mother Inu Yasha. -Camera centers in on a scowling Inu Yasha in a woman's dress, glaring at Kagome who twirls about in her Kimono- . One day Little Red Riding Hoods mother approached her. "Here Kagome be a dear and take this basket of fresh fruits and mineral water to your Grandmother's house.". Little Red Riding Hood took the basket and began to skip gleefully away, she didn't mind having to take the basket because in would develop a more meaningful sense of community with her Grandmother. Furthermore her Grandmother was NOT sick, but rather in full physical and mental health and quite capable of taking care of herself as a mature adult, but as mentioned before this was simply a kind gesture from granddaughter to grandmother.  
So Kagome set off with her basket through the woods. Many people thought the woods a dangerous place and didn't go near it, but Little Red Riding Hood thought this ridiculous, and did not let the foreboding forest intimidate her.  
Along the way Kagome was confronted by a wolf, "Oh hey Sess!" she remarked brightly. He blinked at her twice the poked his script. " Oh.I mean..GASP! It's a wolf!". He grinned evilly at her. "You know my dear, it isn't safe for a silly little girl too walk in the woods by herself .by the way what's in your basket?". Red Riding Hood blinked at him " I find your sexist remark about my age and gender offensive to the extreme! But I shall forgive you because you do not look like one who often partakes in civilized conversation! And my basket contains some healthful snacks for my grandmother who is certainly capable of taking care of herself as a mature adult!". With that said and done she abruptly stuck her tongue out at the wolf and continued on her way.  
Fluffy however knew the woods far better than that silly little girl, so he took a shortcut to her grandmothers house. -Sesshy and Kaede both stop for a bit. "There is NO WAY you are making us do that! Trinity: Nonsense! It's only for a little while! ~they sigh in defeat~ what ever.but you owe us big! XP- Sesshy burst into the old women's house and ate her, this being an entirely valid action because he is after all a carnivorous animal! Then being unhampered with whether or not he was a woman put on he Grandma's clothes and crawled into her bed.  
-Not long after Kagome and her basket arrived- "Grandmother!", Little Red Riding Hood called oblivious to the trap set before her. " I've brought you some non-fattening salt free foods!"  
From the bed Fluffy softly called, "Come closer child, so that I may see you.". Red Riding Hood said, " Oh yes! I quite forgot you were optically challenged! But for being so you certainly have large eyes!". "Ai they have seen much child!". "And such a large nose also! - Only relatively of course and attractive in it's own way!" "Ai child and it has smelt much!". "Oh and Grandmother, what large teeth you posses!". The wolf jumped out of bed snarling "Ai child and they do their job well also!", he was of course intent on eating Kagome. Red Riding Hood screamed, not out of alarm but at the wolf's apparent tendency of cross-dressing, that and his willful intrusion of her personal space.  
((Trinity: this is it folks the Mystery Guest!)) A passing log-fuel technician as he liked to call himself though in reality he was a woodchopper heard her screams. The cottage doors swung open and wielding his ax in came.Jakken the toad? As he raised his ax to slash at Sesshy, both wolf and girl stopped.  
"And just WHAT do you think your doing?" Red Riding Hood asked. The wood-chopper person just blinked at her trying to answer, yet no words were coming.  
"Bursting in here like a Neanderthal, trusting your weapon to do you thinking for you!" she exclaimed, "Sexist! Speciesist! How dare you assume woman and wolf cant solve their own problems without a mans help?!"  
Hearing Kagome's impassioned speech, Kaede jumped out of Sesshy's stomach grabbed Jakken's ax and cut his head off with it. After all this ordeal, Red Riding Hood, Grandma, and Fluffy felt a certain commonality of purpose, a set up a alternative household based on mutual respect and cooperation, not to mention toadies dead body.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N.- now wasn't that just splenderful? -looks around at the massive amount of people who didn't even take notice of her fic- ^.^; all well! Any who.if I can get..I don't know.5..Maybe 6 review's I'll make a new fic with a new fairy tale, still with the inu cast though.include which fairy tale you want next in your review..-that is if anyone ever notices this fic.-laughs at the idea- the choices for the next inu/my scewed up version of childrens fairytales are. The three lil piggies Rumpelstiltskin The Three Billy Goats Gruff Rapunzel Cinderella Goldilocks Snow White Chicken Little The Frog Prince ( Jakken gets it again in his one!) Jack and the Beanstalk  
I already have them written out.you jut have to vote and review! -little  
voice in he back of her head- "but you forget noone will bother to read  
this anyway! XP"  
me: shut up..;.; 


	2. IMPORTANT AN!

AN: wow. This is to all my readers.A: how did you find my fic?? B: You ACTUALLY liked my fic?!?!?!  
  
-dies- wow.yeah.reviews.how unexpected.I love you all you get dedication slots on my bio! ^.^ (to bluefuzzyelf) You! You go look at my bio! I finished the tribute! -walks off feeling happy- 


End file.
